


Christmas Loves

by ranpowo



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpowo/pseuds/ranpowo
Summary: Because of a stupid thing of Ranma, Akane is forced to go shopping on Christmas Eve. On her way back, she stops by Ukyo, who is ready to spend a whole evening with her.





	Christmas Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uragaaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uragaaru/gifts).



Akane and Ukyo. Two girls that have never been something more than "friends". Ukyo should be lucky Akane thinks that of her. It's not only because she is hers and Ranma's classmate but it may also be the fact that she doesn't count her as one of Ranma's rivals. Ukyo, on the other hand, thought of Akane as a good friend somebody, she could always rely on. On a fateful winter day, as the weather started to change, their feelings for each other became deep and drastically changed.

Akane was heading home from the shopping center with two bags full of Christmas stuff like tree decorations, baking ingredients and many more that aren't worth mentioning. 

"Why did I have to go shopping on Christmas Eve?" she was raging without realizing it started to snow.

"I can't believe it's only because Ranma lost Nabiki's wallet!"

Then, unexpectedly, she sneezed. 

"Oh, snap. I really don't want to catch a cold." she said, looking for a place where to stay while it's snowing.

Walking a bit forward, she noticed she was near Ukyo's okonomiyaki restaurant. It wasn't closed. She was saved.

"Maybe she won't mind..." Akane thought to herself, slowly going past the entry door, her footsteps resounding faintly in the snow.

Ukyo was in the back of the room, humming, while cooking some of the delicious okonomiyaki. As soon as she saw Akane, she welcomed her with a big smile.

"Akane! What are you doing here? Isn't Ranchan with you?" 

"Don't remind me of him!"

Akane felt horrible. It was like she wanted to say those things intentionally. 

Ukyo, not knowing the reason behind her frustration, still wanted to get her new guest in the comfort zone.

"May I offer you a spot near my cooking table?" 

"No, it's okay." Akane refused slowly laying her back on the chair she was sitting on right next to the door.

"But you're going to catch a cold..." Ukyo insisted.

"I just want to stay here until the storm ends" she said, faking a smile. She then turned her head towards the window, looking at the snow.

"Actually, I beg to make yourself comfortable!

She was knowing her apologies weren't going to be useless. Akane's eyes started to sparkle as she turned back to Ukyo.

"I intended this restaurant to make people feel comfortable, not depressive!" 

Akane was kind of confused now. 

"What an I hearing?"

But then, Ukyo made an unexpected move. She grabbed her hands, then making a promise:

"Believe me, Akane! I'll make this Christmas evening unforgettable!"

Akane started blushing for a moment but then left a small laugh. 

"Fine then, have it your way."

Her kind words changed Ukyo's mood as well, who was now sketching a big smile in return. Without hesitation or any more asks, she went to put her bags somewhere in the hallway.

When thinking of going back, she heard Akane sneezing.

"Are you feeling okay?" she called for her from the top of her lungs.

No response.

Quickly checking on her, Ukyo realized she suddenly fell asleep. 

"I should bring her a blanket, I don't want her to catch a cold because of me." Ukyo was thinking, as she was heading upstairs, to her bedroom.  
\----------  
When she was back there, she silently covered her with the gray blanket she brought and went back to the grill, starting to prepare some okonomiyaki for both of them.

While she was making the batter, she couldn't help but admire at how beautiful was snowing outside. In the same manner, she looked at Akane with her cheeks blushing.

"So beautiful..."

Akane opened her eyes for a second, to the surprise of Ukyo standing so close to her that their lips were about to touch.

A dense smoke from their back interrupted them, Akane realizing just then what was happening.

"Oh no, I forgot about the okonomiyaki!" Ukyo screamed in horror, running to the grill.

Akane was just getting up from her sleep, thinking of what to say to Ukyo.

"Thank you for-"

A power outage then happened, leaving the two of them in total obscurity, aside from the street lights from outside.

Akane's expression changed, now she being disappointed over Ukyo (both of them didn't realize it was a power outage).

"Hey... Have you forgotten to pay the bills?"

"D-did I have to? I thought the manager of the building is supposed to do that." Ukyo responded.

"Aren't you the only one living there?"

"Y-Yeah... Let's just hope it'll come back soon. Haha..."

Akane was kind of nervous now, the snowstorm wasn't going to end anytime soon and yet she was trapped in darkness with a girl who she almost kissed.

"For now, let's move to my bedroom upstairs. I have enough flashlights." Ukyo called out with a serious tone.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to bring the blanket too?" Akane asked her.

"Yes, please." Ukyo answered, walking upstairs.

"I'm going ahead to search for fleshlights!"

Making just a few steps up the stairs, Akane could hear the sounds of her friend searching all over her room.

"Found them!"

Entering Ukyo's room, Akane was greeted with two blinding lights that were chaotically moving close to her eyes.

"Welcome to Paradise... Booo~..."

Akane thought she was funny, but those fleshlights could blind if she didn't stop her.

"Please stop. I'm blinding."

"Haha, fine. Come inside."

Inside, all that Akane could see was a big futon laying down the floor, filled with blankets, snacks and manga.

Looking closer, she could see that Ukyo had some fancy titles she never heard of.

"Boku no Hero Academia... Asobi Asobase... Rekka no Honoo... I didn't know you were into this, Ukyo!"

Shaking her head, the other girl didn't know what to answer.

"Haha, this is what I like to do in my such little spare time."

Akane started to laugh, then noticed Ukyo did too.

After they stopped, Ukyo approached her, secretly whispering to Akane's ears.

"Do you want to try that one more time?"

Akane, confused, didn't understand what she was referring to.

"What... what do you mean?"

Ukyo, starting to blush, was ready to tell her what she was feeling.

"Akane... I don't know if you'll accept this but..."

"Huh?" Akane's mind was exploding. 

"I-I have feelings for you! Feelings of love!" she told her, more serious than ever.

Akane, not expecting this, was understandable though.

"I understand. You're a better match for me than Ranma."

Ukyo was about to faint. She was amazed. Her declaration wasn't rejected.

"Akane..."

Slowly, Ukyo grabbed her hand, leaning close to her. Akane approached and they both kissed.  
\----  
Outside, someone was looking for another someone.

"Akaneee!"

It was Ranma, who was searching for the lost Akane.

"Damn it, she had to disappear on Christmas."

The boy noticed that Ukyo's restaurant was still open, albeit it being totally unilluminated.

"What's happening there?"

He took off his flashlight and entered the small building. Noticing nobody was there on the first floor, he decided to go upstairs.

Arrived there, he walked into Ukyo's room when the power outage suddenly ended, meaning that once Ranma turned the light on, he could see what the two girls were doing.

Both of them freaked out and jumped from the bed.

"What... are you two ... doing...?"

Akane didn't know what to say. She hoped he would understand.

"Ranma..."

Ukyo didn't know what to do either. Not too she soon started sweating.

"No, it's not what you think, if anything dirty!"

Ranma instead thought it was simply a joke.

"Has Christmas fever gone to you two as well?"

The girls stopped acting like crazy, now glad he didn't realize it.

"You're not alone! Ryoga went nuts and wanted to get undressed in the bed with me. That's why I came looking for you, Akane."

He then grabbed her hand, dragging her down the stairs.

"Wait, Ranma!" Akane shouted, thinking that she was completely ignored by now.

"Merry Christmas, Ucchan!" he shouted as they were leaving.

"Merry Christmas..."

Ukyo, now left alone, turned around to see what was expecting her to clean.

"I think I'd better be heading to bed..."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & hope you liked it (even if it wasn't what you were expecting)!  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
